He was the only person who I cared for (SaiOumaOumaSai)
by Ayumiii-kun
Summary: Alright, sorry SaiMatsu shippers, but this is SaiOuma, so ur at the wrong fanfic. Alright, this is for all the SaiOuma shippers. These are some headcannons from me and my friends who also ship SaiOuma. It took a week to write, but less than a day to read. In this story, is Kokichi Ouma the protag. You'll see everything though his eyes. Enjoy this absurd fanfic!


"Damn it!" I turned around and saw Momota furiously staring at his test, which was largely red. Clearly an insufficient. And he wasn't the only one. Half the class was rather disappointed. I was one of the few who was happy. An A. From the corner of my eye I saw Akamatsu staring at my test, with an angry look. I became a little nervous. I thought everything was fine, as long as Akamatsu and Momota stayed away from me. "Hey, Ouma-kun, what did you get?" I looked shocked and saw Saihara-chan with his test in his hand. "O-oh, an A-" "Great!" Saihara-chan interrupted and put his test next to mine. "I got a B, but that test was really tough!" I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just what you find difficult ..." At that moment the bell rang and the class slowly emptied. "Oh! I have to go, I have an appointment with a friend! See you tomorrow!" Saihara-chan ran after the rest of the class and I was the last one left. I stood up, put my bag on and walked out of the classroom quickly before anyone could notice. "Look who we have there!" I was kicked out of nowhere and fell to the floor. Shit, of course. Momota and Akamatsu. How could I forget about them? I tried to stand up, but I got another kick. I looked up with tears in my eyes and saw Momota making several attempts to kick me, but I avoided them. Until suddenly I was hit on the back of the head with something hard, something that clearly wasn't a limb. I was gasping and my vision was blurred. I turned abruptly and saw Akamatsu with her beloved bat. "What do you think you are doing?" she snarled, with the same pleasure in her eyes as always if she could use her bat on me. "We are not nearly finished with you!" As the tears streamed down my cheeks and I tasted blood, I suddenly heard a vague voice. "Hey, what are you doing ?!" Akamatsu and Momota turned around. It was Nagito Komaeda, a sophomore. He was known as the Super High School Level Lucky Student. He approached Akamatsu and Momota, who immediately recoiled. They knew there was nothing they could do about the Ultimate Lucky Student, since everything they did against him would come back as karma. When they disappeared, Komaeda ran over to me and held out his hand. "Are you alright?" I took his hand and he helped me up. "Yeah, I think so ..." Komaeda looked at me inquiringly. "Are you in pain somewhere? Do I have to take you to Mikan?" "M-Mikan?" "Mikan Tsumiki," said Komaeda, "the Super High School Level Nurse. She's in my class and has a lot of experience." I looked at him unbelievingly. He didn't even know me, and yet was he willing to help me? I was reminded of Saihara-chan. "N-No, you don't have to ..." "Sure?" Komaeda seemed really worried. "Yeah, sure." "Can I ask you something?" Komaeda suddenly asked. "Of course, go ahead ..." Komaeda took a deep breath. "What is your name? And your Super High School Level Talent?" I understood he was asking this. He wanted to get to know me of course. Okay then, no lies this time. "Uhm, I am Kokichi Ouma, the Super High School Level Supreme Leader ..." Komaeda looked at me fascinated. "A Supreme Leader? That must be great!" "Don't be so optimistic, it doesn't mean much," I muttered. "What are you talking about? I think that at least a much better talent than ... Well, 'luck'. The only handy thing about it is that you never have to worry about anything, because everything will turn out well " Komaeda seemed a bit upset. "They think it's great, they would do anything for luck. But in the end your life will be boring. Oh, you won a prize, as usual. Oh, you can get your second sushi box for free because you're the millionth visitor. It's just more of the same, you understand? " I knew what he wanted to say with it. "Hey, Komaeda-kun!" Komaeda and I looked around and saw Chiaki Nanami, a classmate of Komaeda. "Hinata-kun wondered where you were, since you're always one of the last to leave the class." Nanami suddenly looked me in the eye. "Oh, do I bother you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She looked at us apologetically and Komaeda approached her. "Well, let's go then, goodbye, Ouma-kun!" Komaeda and Nanami disappeared and before I knew it, I was alone in an abandoned school. I still have to thank him. Perhaps tomorrow. I left the school and to my surprise I saw that Saihara-chan was waiting for me. "Hm?" I said surprised and Saihara-chan nodded. "I know, it seems a bit strange that I am suddenly here waiting for you while I said I had an appointment." I nodded. "Indeed, where is that friend? Qualified for the one series you always watch? What was that name again? Danganronpa or something?" Saihara-chan laughed and nodded. "Entirely right!" he said, putting an arm around my neck. "H-huh ?!" I blushed and looked shocked at Saihara-chan. "Since when have we been hugging?" Saihara-chan laughed. "Sorry Ouma-kun, it just happened, I couldn't control myself." I laughed nervously and after a painful silence, Saihara-chan looked up. "Ah, I almost forgot what I wanted to do!" He looked at me excitedly, as if he were a kid in a candy store. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a walk, since we are friends, you know." "Ah..!" I was quite surprised with that, but I didn't want to reject it. Maybe that way we could find out more about each other. Maybe I finally had a real friend. "Yeah, that's okay, I guess." "Great! Come on, let's go!" Saihara-chan seemed very enthusiastic and I thought that was a bit strange. Saihara-chan often spent his time watching Danganronpa at home, why would he suddenly want to go with me, Ouma Kokichi? I was nothing. The fool of the class. I was weak. And he knew that. Never mind, I thought, this is an opportunity that I have to seize. I quickly followed him. Saihara-chan started a conversation, and that went pretty well. We laughed a lot and criticized our classmates until Saihara-chan said, "What exactly do you think of me?" I, who in the meantime started to find him nicer and nicer, looked up with a start. At sat moment I realized how long Saihara-chan was. I had to look upstairs to see his face. I blushed. "Uhm, well, you're nice and funny and all that, I like you." "Bromance, as they call it." Saihara-chan said, smiling at me. I blushed again. "I like you too, you are very nice." "O-oh!" I was surprised that he talked about me. And that it was not a criticism. "Ouma-kun," Saihara-chan said suddenly. "Yes?" Saihara-chan seemed a little nervous. "This question may seem strange to me, but I'm just a little too curious." "Just ask, I don't mind anything." Saihara-chan took a deep breath. "Do you like boys?" I opened my eyes wide. How did he know that? Did I say it by accident? Did I give him a hint? "I ..." I stayed stiff. "Was it so clear?" I whispered. What the hell was Saihara-chan thinking about me? "No," said Saihara-chan, "I saw that you were hiding something from me. It was just finding out what it was, so it looks like this was it." I looked down at the floor with a tear running down my cheek. So it was clear. Would Akamatsu and Momota have noticed it too? Was that why they beat me up? "How did you know?" "You were shocked because I put an arm around you and started blushing." Suddenly he just walked over and hugged me. I didn't know what to do. Tears streamed down my cheeks. A wave of fear engulfed me. But what shocked me most was that Saihara-chan seemed to accept it. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't tell anyone." He should never have said that. Never. Ever. I felt safe with him, someone I could trust. This was not a bromance. Days flew by, and I stayed closer and closer to Saihara-chan. At one point we became very close, but something still bothered me. Saihara-chan was a friend. Friend. Strange word actually. Friend. Boyfriend. Even stranger. Haha. Those were thoughts that made me sleep poorly, which made me perform less well at school. Saihara-chan had noticed it too. "Hey, Ouma-kun, are you okay? You look rather pale." "Huh?" I was taken out of a trance when I heard his voice. "Don't you feel well? Do I have to take you to Tsumiki?" "N-no, I just slept badly" "How long already?" "What?" I looked unbelievably at Saihara-chan. He seriously knew everything. It was scary. Another reason to like him, said a naughty voice in my head. I smiled faintly. "Ouma-kun?" Saihara-chan looked worried. "Haha, he's right!" I jumped up, with energy that I had suddenly received. "I feel great! Tutor me, I think it's good!" "Ouma-kun-" "I said you could tutor me." Saihara-chan's face went from worried to confused. "Oh, Kokichi, how long have you been sleeping poorly? Is something wrong?" I looked him in the eye, until I suddenly got a slap from behind. "Ah!" I attacked Saihara-chan and he caught me. I blushed when I saw how close we were and turned to see who hit me. "What is that supposed to be?" Saihara-chan said angrily, and Momota looked at him cursingly. "Cleaning up garbage, it seems. Wait!" He looked dirty at me. "Don't tell me ... You made a friend Ouma! I didn't know that even garbage like you could make friends!" Momota grabbed my collar and I couldn't breathe. Until Saihara-chan pulled me back. "Leave him alone!" he snarled and pushed me against him. I, who now blushed so much that it could be seen from far away, started shaking. First Momota, and then Saihara-chan, who didn't seem to mind that I was that close. At that moment I immediately felt safe again and put my arm around his waist. I was scared. I couldn't take this anymore. Always the same. Why me? I felt Saihara-chan embrace me and I started to cry quietly. "Screw you!" Saihara-chan shouted. "Leave him alone! Take me instead!" I stopped crying immediately. "W-what? No!" I released him and he gently pushed me aside. "Trust me, Kokichi." I bit my hand when Momota rushed at him and grabbed him by the neck. Saihara-chan put his hands away and he fell to the ground. He wasn't going to win this. I saw Momota slapping him. No, I could not see this anymore. Saihara-chan did not have to suffer in my place. "Leave him alone." I whispered as fear took over. "What do you say?" Momota looked at me destructively and Saihara-chan looked unbelieving. "Are you deaf?" I said, "Leave him alone. Loud and clear, right?" Momota rushed at me and grabbed my collar. "Kokichi!" Saihara-chan tried to stop Momota, but he seemed unperturbed. I knew that what I did would only have consequences, but for Saihara-chan I would take those consequences. Momota flung me against the wall, but for some reason I felt no pain. Come on, said a little voice in my head, do it for Saihara-chan and D.I.C.E. I smiled and closed my eyes, prepared for the blow that Momota would give me. I heard him hit something, but I didn't feel anything. Immediately I opened my eyes. Saihara-chan had jumped in and defended me. He attacked me and I had trouble catching him. But I still succeeded. "Saihara-chan!" I screamed when I saw blood coming from his nose and mouth. I felt an incredible anger coming up. Nobody touched Saihara-chan. I saw Momota chuckle. "Weakling." he muttered and he walked out of the room. I looked anxiously at Saihara-chan. Was he still breathing? I grabbed his wrist and searched for heartbeat, and then felt what I was looking for. His heartbeat was still normal. I was relieved. Was he out of control? Fainted? "Saihara-chan?" I whispered. Terribly nervous, I waited for an answer. "Kokichi?" Saihara-chan opened his eyes. I almost screamed in relief. "Saihara-chan! Are you okay?" Saihara-chan smiled. "I had a dream," he muttered. "Just had it?" I asked. "No, a few days ago" He stood up. "It ... was about you." I looked questioningly at him. "You were so sweet ..." "Huh? Saihara-chan?" Saihara-chan shook his head and smiled at me. "I'm sorry to scare you, I already had a plan." I felt all kinds of emotions coming through me. Joy, because he was still common sense, Fear, because blood was still flowing from his nose, anger, because he scared me so much, and sorrow, because he had sacrificed himself for me. "I knew that you would protect me, so I let myself beaten, so that you remained unharmed. Then Momota would leave, and if I pretended to have fainted, I would find out if it was all worth it." "But you're bleeding! You need help!" I grabbed him by the shoulders. "I know. Well, I don't need that help section, I feel fine. Great even." I could not hear this anymore. "Shut up!" I pushed it against me. I put my arms around his waist. "Shut up!" I repeated and at that moment I had a mental breakdown. I started to cry and Saihara-chan hugged me. "All right, throw it out, you'll feel a lot better in a moment." I stood against him for minutes, until I finally calmed down. I was still shaking and Saihara-chan smiled. "Better?" he asked. I nodded and Saihara-chan embraced me more firmly. I didn't want to let him go. I felt so safe. The heat that Saihara-chan conveyed, I never wanted to lose it. "Never do such a stunt again, okay?" I sobbed and started to cry again when Saihara-chan nodded. I am weak. Saihara-chan knows that. I think that was the moment he started to wonder. Days flew by and Saihara-chan and I were very close again. I was allowed to tutor him too, so I called him Shuichi as he wanted. But he knew that I was hiding something from him. Someday he would find out. maybe he wouldn't want to see me anymore. I didn't dare tell him. I didn't want to lose him. Shuichi also started to behave a little differently. He was more shy at me. So I was not the only one who hid something. At home I was sitting in my room trying to imagine how Shuichi would respond. Would he mind, or would he feel something for me? He is an unpredictable person, so I could expect anything. I wanted to tell him so badly, but my uncertainty stopped me. At school I was also daydreaming about Shuichi's reaction. "Hey Shuichi!" He turned around and smiled, relieved, at me. "Hey Kokichi, how are you?" "Great! You?" Shuichi did not respond. "Hello? Is someone there at home?" Shuichi was startled. "Oh! I'm a little absent, sorry for that ..." "Is something wrong?" I stopped him and leaned against some lockers. Shuichi took a deep breath. "What would you do if you found out that a boy was in love with you?" I stiffened. What did he mean by that? Did he mean what I think he meant? Okay, take a deep breath, Kokichi, take this practically. "Uhm ... I wouldn't even mind, you know ... I'm not interested in girls anyway." "Ah," Shuichi seemed a little relieved. "Okay then, can you keep a secret for me?" "Of course! You can trust me." Shuichi took a deep breath. "Can we just go to another place? Here in the middle of the corridor there is a good chance that someone else will hear it too." "Ah, of course!" "Come on, I know a place," Shuichi said, turning a little red. Was it that bad? I didn't dare ask anything. Maybe it wasn't about the fact that someone might have fallen in love with me. And then, why exactly me? I'm a mess, nobody deserves me. I'm not good enough. Shuichi opened the door to an abandoned room. "Are you not being taught here?" I asked. Shuichi shook his head. "This room is defective, the lights don't work and the windows are broken." "Ah ..." I followed him into the room that looked pretty pathetic. Worn tables and chairs, walls completely dirty and a few windows were broken. I was shaking. This room gave me shivers. "Well, what did you want to tell me?" I asked nervously. Shuichi acted strangely. He was quite close to me and he blushed. "Well ... There is a boy I like very much. Only I don't know how to say that. I don't know what to expect from him, since he can react quite differently. So, I thought, maybe I have to ask Kokichi what to do, since you most likely have experience with this. That's what friends do, right? " I felt all hope disappear. Friendzoned. Now I understood what is so painful about it. I felt some tears swell. "Kokichi? Is there anything wrong?" Shuichi seemed a little nervous. "Huh?" I shook my head. "No, no there is nothing ..." I didn't want to stay anymore. I felt miserable. Of course. What else did I expect? Of course Shuichi doesn't like a piece of garbage like me. I started shaking again. No, I should be happy for him. Maybe he didn't fit me. Maybe someone else was better for me. I didn't mind anymore that I was put in the friendzone. I wasn't worth Shuichi. "Well, I would just be myself ... You know, that happy, funny Shuichi Saihara. Talk to the person in private, and then say" I like you, "that's the best you can say." Shuichi took a deep breath again. "I like you," he said. "Yes, that's how it should be. Go to the person and tell them that you like him!" I was even glad it wasn't me. "I just did that." Shuichi said suddenly. It was like being hit by a train. I almost screamed. Did he really do that? I looked at him unbelievingly. Shuichi turned red. "..." No sound came from my mouth. I felt terrible. Awesome. Both. Neither. I do not know. "This is not a joke, is it?" I finally released. "N-no, certainly not .." A painful silence came. All kinds of thoughts occurred to me. This was supposed to be a joke, right? Shuichi doesn't mean that, he's just joking. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Tears of joy. I have never been so happy as now. I walked slowly to Shuichi and put my arms around his waist. "I was always so scared," I whispered, and Shuichi embraced me too. "maybe you wouldn't want to see me anymore, maybe you would hate me. I was stressing about that every day. I slept badly because I tried to imagine your reaction." Before I knew it, the whole story came out. Everything that bothered me, all the nights I stayed awake, the hope I gave up at the end. The further I went with the story, the greater the chance that I had a mental breakdown grew. When I was done, tears streamed down my cheeks. Shuichi still hugged me. "I thought I was the only one who had this." he said, and he moved his face closer to mine until I felt his breath and our lips touched. Days later, Shuichi and I sat side by side on the school yard. After that one day in that room, Shuichi and I interacted very differently. But I still loved him. And he loved me, I thought, because he always helped me with everything and always defended me. Nobody knew it yet. I and Shuichi agreed that nobody should know, because there was a good chance that the entire school would soon know. My head rested on Shuichi's shoulder and he read a book about psychology. "What a book. Probably awful to read." I said and Shuichi grinned. "Quite yes, there is nothing interesting to find in this bad book." He closed the book and I sat up. "I'll bring it back in a minute, are you coming?" I looked up. "I don't want to, but I don't want you to leave either, so I'll go with you." Shuichi laughed and we got up. On the way to the library we talked about our Ultimate Talents. "Super High School Level Detective, something I can only dream of." I looked miserably at Shuichi, who put an arm around me. "That all exists in your nightmares, Grape. Super High School Level Supreme Leader is great. You are a born leader, you know." "Not that there is anything I can be in charge of ..." "Yes, did you forget D.I.C.E.?" "Oh, I forgot that. You're right." "How is D.I.C.E. actually doing?" Shuichi seemed rather curious about it. "Oh, we're doing well, some good jokes, of course." "Ah, not sued yet?" I laughed. "How often do I have to say it? We do not hurt our patients, I have even forbidden to touch them." "Oh yes, I forgot that." "Of course ..." We entered an empty corridor. Shuichi saw that, because when he turned back and saw no one, he pushed me against the wall and we were very close again. "Shuichi-" "Ssh! The corridor is empty, so this is an opportunity that I have to seize." Shuichi grabbed me and I did the same. I felt his lips against mine. After a minute he suddenly released me. "Ahw, are you stopping already?" I asked, disappointed. "I heard footsteps." Shuichi whispered, turning around. Indeed, two students walked by. I froze when I saw who they were. Momota and Akamatsu. Damn. Exactly at the wrong time, would they have heard us? "Look! What a surprise!" Momota grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up. "Let go, damn it!" Shuichi shouted and wanted to jump in between, but Akamatsu was faster. She pushed Shuichi against the wall and drove him into a corner. I still fought Momota, who clearly didn't want to give up. Apparently I managed to kick him in the face and Momota let me go. "Come here, you little fucker!" I ran to where Shuichi was driven. Then I saw something I'd never want to see. Akamatsu had forced Shuichi to kiss him, while Shuichi struggled. I had no strength in my legs. But I had to help him. I pushed Akamatsu against the wall and pulled Shuichi against me. I grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay?" I was still panting from all that running, but I was glad that Akamatsu had released Shuichi when I pushed her. Shuichi seemed terribly upset. "I'm so sorry, Kokichi! I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't do anything, and suddenly she came to me, and--" "I know you didn't want it! We gotta get out of here, can you hear me? "Shuichi was shaking. "Y-yes, I understand ..." I ran up the stairs and Shuichi followed me. I was panting so much upstairs that I felt that I could no longer breathe normally. After a few seconds I felt better, but Shuichi still felt terribly guilty. "Ugh, I feel like a piece of shit." Shuichi muttered and he nervously approached me. "Try saying that again or I'll hit you." After I said that, I immediately felt guilty. I didn't have to be blunt to Shuichi. Shuichi, on the other hand, totally agreed with me. "Go ahead." he said, "I deserve--" He couldn't have finished his sentence because we heard footsteps. "Hurry up, you stupid idiot, they'll be gone soon!" It was Akamatsu, and she was clearly grumpy. "That little rat just broke my nose!" "Since when do you walk with your nose?" Akamatsu snapped and Momota remained silent. Shuichi took my hand. "We must go now Kokichi-" I did not expect him to take my hand, so I was shocked once and pulled my hand, which hit the wall. "Ouch!" I grabbed my left hand, which turned red. "What was that?" said Momota's voice, which sounded louder than before. "Shit, we're done." I moaned until Shuichi took my right hand. He pointed to a door that led to the toilets. "Go there, I'll be fine." I couldn't believe my ears. Was he going to do this again? "Go now!" Shuichi whispered anxiously, and I could do nothing but obey. I sprinted into the boys toilets and hid in a booth. No, this was too easy for Momota to find me. I turned the lock on it and crawled under the wall to the other booth, and repeated the process until all the booths were locked. Now wait for Shuichi to come. I waited for minutes, and neither Shuichi nor Momota had come by. I became a little nervous. What if something had happened? And that I was shaking like a cotton ball here, while Shuichi competed against the two biggest fighters in the school. After I thought I heard something, I unscrewed the lock and sprinted out of the toilet. "Saihara-chan! Are you--" My legs gave way when I saw that there was nobody. Even Momota and Akamatsu had disappeared. "Saihara-chan?" No answer. I started shaking. That was not possible. I could swear I heard something. I looked around me. I heard footsteps. I was shocked. "S-Saihara-chan?" I whispered, and someone around the corner appeared whom I never expected to see. Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga. Two of my classmates. "Ouma-kun?" Yonaga looked questioningly at me. "Is something wrong? You look pretty beaten up ..." "H-huh?" I looked at Yonaga rather nervously because I had no idea what she was talking about. "Nyeh ... never mind Yonaga-kun, but Ouma, you asked about Saihara-chan?" I nodded. "Yes! Have you seen him? Or Momota or Akamatsu?" Yonaga nodded. "Yes, my dear Ouma-kun, I saw them pushing Saihara-chan into the basement rather forcefully. I didn't know what they were doing, but I didn't dare ask anything, you know, because they are so terribly aggressive. "" Ah! " I ran to Yonaga and hugged her. "Oh! You need some love! Come here!" "I can't thank you enough! I have to go! Let me know if you need me!" I released Yonaga and sprinted down the stairs toward the basement. Shuichi, I'll help you. I stood in front of the basement door, trying to pick up some noises or voices, but I didn't hear anything, since it was pretty noisy in the hallway. I slowly opened the door and a wave of fear approached me. Do I have to go? Can't I do something else for Shuichi? No! said a little voice in my head, Shuichi has always helped you too, so you must help him too! "Yes, you are right," I muttered, "I am doing it for Shuichi ..." I opened the door and entered afterwards. The basement was very spacious. Stupid that I had no luminous object with me, I could see better. "Is that you, Akamatsu?" I was shocked. That was Shuichi's voice. Did he think I was Akamatsu? What should i say? "Shuichi?" I said nervously. I couldn't see him, but I was sure he was shocked when he heard my voice. A faint lamp suddenly came on and I saw him standing, unharmed. I ran to him and hugged him. "What did they do to you? Are you okay? Can I possibly do something for you? I do everything for you, you know that?" Shuichi was shaking a bit. "Shuichi?" At that moment I was kicked from behind. I was shocked and Shuichi caught me just in time. "Do nothing." he whispered in my ear, "they provoke you. They want to know what's going on between us." I turned around and saw Akamatsu standing with her baseball bat in her hands. "Look at it! The little rat has found its owner!" I felt fear coming over me and Akamatsu hit the wall. "Too bad for you, your owner has a preference for me, doesn't he, Saihara-chan?" She walked slowly around him as he backed away. "L-leave me alone!" he said nervously, but Akamatsu had driven him into a corner. He couldn't go anywhere. I looked the other way, while I started to cry quietly. I didn't want to see it. I didn't dare see it. Shuichi couldn't help it. He was forced to. I stood up and ran out of the basement. I didn't want it anymore. Why Shuichi? Why didn't they take me? I'm worth nothing. Anything can happen to me, as long as Shuichi is left alone. Once outside I saw that there was nobody. The schoolyard was abandoned. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I couldn't think clearly anymore. I wanted to leave. I wanted to disappear. Away from this world. I looked around and saw a lake. I walked over to it and sat down at the edge. The water was so beautifully clear. This place was so peaceful. I got a warm feeling. The same feeling I get when I'm with Shuichi. It was a pretty beautiful day. The sun was shining, there were almost no clouds in the sky and it was not very hot. I wiped my tears and lay back in the grass. Quite soothing. I smiled. I wish I could always stay that way. I thought of all sorts of unimportant things. What would be on television today, how hot it will be tomorrow, things like that. Everything except Shuichi. I almost forgot that he also existed. "Maybe he's better off without me." I said aloud and sat up again. He doesn't need me. I got deep in thought again, until someone ran towards me. I turned to see who it was and saw Shuichi, who looked terrified. "K-Kokichi! I ... have been looking for you all the time! What are you doing here?" "You found me! No wonder, after Akamatsu probably told you all my hiding places." I smiled at him serenely. Shuichi was silent. He probably didn't dare say anything. "Is there a reason you're here?" I asked, becoming a bit impatient. "..." Shuichi was still silent. I lay back again. "How can you be so calm?" Shuichi suddenly asked, "I would go completely crazy if that happened to you." I laughed faintly. "That's what you have when you are called Kokichi Ouma, the world's largest bag of shit." "Don't say things like that! You only make yourself more insecure with it." "Hm?" Uncertain? Of course Shuichi knew that I was very scared to be myself. But he doesn't have to get involved. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. "Yes, because after that, you are quite excited." "Am I excited about it? It seems rather uncertain to me." Shuichi shook his head. "I'm sorry, I get it if you don't want to see me again." "You guessed that quickly." Shuichi stood up and I sat up. Still something seemed to bother him. I knew him well enough to know that he wanted to ask me something. "Just ask, because otherwise we will be here the rest of the day." Shuichi took a deep breath. "Are you more afraid of losing me than of dying?" I felt all sobriety disappear. How did he know that I ..? I felt myself turning back into the fearful Kokichi Ouma. "W-what? How do you know--" "I see how you suddenly behave. You don't care how badly you get hurt. You sacrifice yourself too much, you'd rather have yourself hurt than I do. "You are depressed." I stood up and looked at Shuichi in fear. "I ... I--" Shuichi suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders. "I do this for you, Kokichi, not for me." I love you, I worry about you. I want to help you. "" I ... I'm sorry, Shuichi ... "I felt all the pain coming back. Why did I act like that to the only person who loved me? I hated myself. I felt I had to cry. Shuichi had noticed that, he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, I felt safe in his arms again, I started crying, and Shuichi held me in. After standing like that for a minute, I calmed down a bit. I took a deep breath. "It hurts. See you suffer in my place. "Shuichi looked at me." What do you think of me? How much it hurts me to see you cry or see you hurt? That's ... the worst feeling ever. I get the feeling that I can't do anything to help you. That I stand there like a crap bag of shit. "I bit my lip. Would it be even more painful for Shuichi than for me?" ... What makes you feel better? You know, when you see me like that? "Shuichi came a little closer." Seeing you laugh, or having you in my arms. "Shuichi came even closer and I knew where he wanted to go. We came closer together, until we felt each other's breath. "But of all things, this is the best feeling anyway." I smiled and before I knew it, we stood there embracing each other. I never wanted to let him go again. No one was in the square who saw us as we were alone. I didn't care if we were both boys. I loved him and he loved me. Shuichi didn't want to let go of me and neither did I. After something eternal. Shuichi had got a blush on his cheeks, and so did I. He looked straight into my eyes, so I blushed even harder. "Finally we were not interrupted by anyone. That has happened only once so far. "" Fortunately, you should cherish these moments, not be interrupted by someone. "I said and Shuichi nodded." I totally agree. "I couldn't believe it. Shuichi .. "Why did you forgive me so easily? I didn't know what to think of him. I realized that Shuichi must have noticed it, not just how I sacrificed myself. But also all the tears I showed him. All times that I showed all my emotions, he also had to notice that I was not doing well. "Shuichi?" "Yes?" I took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to be with me?" I mean, it'll be a lot of stress and more pain-- "" Stop it! I know what I want, and that is helping you. I will stop if you are no longer insecure. Not before. "I wanted to cry again, but I restrained myself. No, this couldn't be added, I thought, and I put my head against his chest, since he was a lot longer than me. I heard his heartbeat. For some reason I enjoyed listening to it. "Do you hear it?" Shuichi whispered. "Y-yeah ... it's ... quite soothing ..." I closed my eyes. I felt one with his heartbeat, as if I could control it. "You are not only the DICE Supreme Leader, but also my heart." Shuichi whispered and I felt tears welling up. This ... No one has ever said anything like that to me. for a moment I felt like the happiest boy on earth ... That was the best feeling I've ever had ... That's how it felt ... After a while I let him go, and he did the same. I wanted to feel his heartbeat again. "Shall we go?" Shuichi asked. I nodded. I felt much better. As if nothing had ever happened. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I feel great. "That day flew by and before I knew it, I was already on my way to school the next day. I wanted to see Shuichi. When I walked into the square, I didn't see Shuichi anywhere. Hm. I'm sure he will come soon. I waited a moment, and then I already saw him. Shuichi also saw me and walked over to me. "Hey Kokichi, how are you feeling?" "Great! And you look like you have a lack of sleep." Shuichi laughed. "Yes ... I slept pretty bad last night." "Shuichi, I know you like Danganronpa, but you still need a decent night's sleep!" I said sternly. Shuichi laughed again. "You feel really good today don't you?" I smiled and nodded. "I notice. You haven't been so happy since that one day after I asked you to go out." I remembered that one day. Beautiful day. Only Shuichi and me. To my opinion that could not have been better. Shuichi took a deep breath and took my hand. "I wish you were always like this." "Believe me, that will happen after you take my virginity from me." "What?!" "Just kidding." Shuichu took a deep breath. "I was already shocked. But if there is no other option, then I will." I raised my eyebrows. "It came out as a joke, but you really seem to mean it? Wow, I should have said you should make a proposal now ..." Shuichi laughed. "It is a pity for you that we are both minors and proposals for minors are forbidden in Japan. So I am afraid you should wait until we are adults." "But then I am almost an elderly person!" I looked at Shuichi with a pathetic face, who clearly couldn't take me seriously. He hugged me. "And this is one of many reasons why I love you so much. You have the intuition of a five-year-old." "Oh! Then you should babysit me!" "I think so ..." "Not so disappointed! That can be fun!" "Yeah right." Shuichi released me. "I have to run after you all the time to say that you shouldn't drink all the grape juice." I looked at him enthusiastically. "Don't you like that?" "Only because it's you, otherwise I wouldn't care." I smiled brightly at Shuichi. "Stop smiling like this before I melt. You don't want to know how much better a smile belongs to you than tears." "Hm?" I was expecting Shuichi to say something like that, but I was surprised that he said so at the moment, and not if I had a mental breakdown. I knew where he wanted to go, and decided to tease him a little. "So ... About my virginity--" "Nice try," Shuichi interrupted me. "No, I'm not going to take it from you. Not yet." I grinned. This was exactly where I wanted to go. "Not yet? What do you mean by that?" Shuichi got a blush on his cheeks. "You are completely caught up! You are lucky that I will not let you answer that." Shuichi looked relieved. "I thought, how am I supposed to answer that?" I laughed. This was fun. Shuichi was fun. "Okay then, let's not talk about my virginity for the next five years, so we'll forget this as soon as possible." I said, and Shuichi nodded. We walked into the school together. I was not even afraid of being seen by Momota and Akamatsu anymore. They could choke on it. Shuichi and I walked into our class and sat down at our places. I noticed that the class was looking at me rather strangely. Was there something wrong? I looked at the blackboard, and I was shocked by what I saw on it. "Baby Ouma" was written on it in large letters. Are you serious? I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. Well, which bastard wrote that?" I stood up and looked at everyone. Suddenly I was caught from behind. I immediately turned around and saw Akamatsu standing with an angry expression on her face. "Oh! Well, in that case it was a bastard anyway." I said casually. Half of the class started laughing. Shuichi was one of the few who was nervous. "What did you call me?" Akamatsu shouted and threw me on the floor. I fell painfully on my left hand. I didn't give up. I have to make Shuichi happy. "Do you mean that? I just said it twice seriously, and you still don't hear me? Well, I'll repeat it for you. I called you a bastard, loud and clear? Or do I have to repeat it again ? " That went too far, because Akamatsu jumped on me and hit me as hard as possible. The spectators shouted. Shuichi, Yonaga-kun, Hurakawa-kun and Kiibo-kun tried to stop Akamatsu, but she did not give in. I got the feeling that I was crushed. After a while, they managed to get Akamatsu away from me. "Damn!" I said, "She is certainly attracted to me, isn't it?" Shuichi held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up. "Come with me." he said. "Hm? What's wrong? I'm fine." "Not true, you are bleeding profusely." I swear I didn't even realize. "Really?" I ran my finger down my cheek, and indeed, it was completely pink. I let myself go with Shuichi and when we walked alone in the corridors, Shuichi seemed relieved. "Did you mean that? What you said to her?" I nodded. "Just as bad as I say I love you." Shuichi rolled his eyes. "No time for that kind of joke, I'll take you to Tsumiki." When we arrived at our destination, Shuichi knocked on the door. The door was opened, but not by Tsumiki. Komaeda looked at me in surprise. "Ouma-kun? What did you do?" "Oh hi Komaeda-kun!" I said happily. "Akamatsu knocked the shit out of me. But I was forced to come here." Komaeda let them in. "Do you already know each other?" Shuichi asked, surprised. "Yes, Komaeda has often helped me when I was confronted with Akamatsu and Momota." "True, but unlike you, he damned it to come to Tsumiki-kun." At that moment Tsumiki entered. She seemed quite shocked. "What happened?" she said anxiously. "I was beaten up!" I said excitedly. "Don't be too excited about that, Tsumiki-kun will soon think you have lost your sanity." said Komaeda and Shuichi laughed. Tsumiki was ready after a few minutes. Shuichi and I walked back to class. Until Shuichi grabbed my shoulders. "Shuichi-" "By the way, I forgot to say something, but I thought it was pretty good that you did not give up, but that you went against it. But, apparently, that did not work out so well." I looked unbelievably at Shuichi. He really was the best. I blushed a bit since we were quite close to each other. "Hm?" I hoped he would come even closer, but he let me go. "How disappointing." I muttered, "What?" Apparently Shuichi heard me. "I honestly expected you to kiss me." Shuichi was silent. I didn't say either. We just stood there, not saying a word to each other. Until Shuichi made a move. I was shocked and stiffened. Shuichi had kissed me quickly. "Hm?" I struggled out. "Because you wanted it so badly." said Shuichi, and I saw him blush a little. I smiled. Pretty strange actually. Shuichi shouldn't have done that at all. We walked into the classroom with a blush on our cheeks. "There you are! That took a long time!" Hurakawa approached us and Shuichi shrugged. "We were having a nice chat with Komaeda." I lied. "Quite strange, if I think about it that way." Shuichi looked at me unbelievably and relieved. He probably couldn't believe I suddenly lied. But I couldn't just say, "Shuichi and I just declared our love to each other and kissed each other." He would certainly not be happy with that. And me neither. We sat down and I saw that there was a note on my table. I opened it and saw that it was for me. "Come to the basement with Saihara after school." Not signed. I looked around, no one seemed to care about me or Shuichi. After school, I quickly approached Shuichi. "Is something wrong?" I gave him the letter as an answer. Shuichi read it and looked at me unbelievingly. "And you don't know who put it on your table?" "No idea." Shuichi looked rather thoughtful. "I think it would be smart if we didn't go." "Hm?" I looked at Shuichi in surprise. "What do you mean?" "Maybe it's a fall from Akamatsu and Momota. You never know." I did not say anything. I was not afraid that it was Akamatsu and Momota, but that it was someone else, and that he had found out. "Sounds stiff to me." I finally said. "I'm more afraid it's someone else than those two." Shuichi took a deep breath. "You are right. Well, let's go." We walked together to the basement, and when I stood at the door, Shuichi put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, believe me." I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped inside, followed by Shuichi, who closed the door behind him. "Hey?" I asked nervously. "Hey." I was shocked and turned around. I saw someone I would never want to see. Maki Hurakawa, their classmate, stood there in the dim light. I stepped back. "H-Hurakawa-kun?" I asked nervously. "Was it you ..?" "Yes," said Hurakawa. "I put that note on your desk. I want to know the truth, Ouma-kun." I was shaking and I felt Shuichi put a hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean by the truth?" he asked. "I know you have been friends for a long time, but you suddenly behave very differently towards each other. Almost as if you have a weakness for each other." I felt all strength disappear from my legs. I dropped to the floor and looked unbelievably at Hurakawa. "Wait a minute," I said, "a weak one? You mean ... Oh _HELL NO_!" I felt Shuichi give me a soft kick. But I had to do this. Hurakawa was not allowed to know. "Then why do you fall to the ground?" Hurakawa asked suspiciously. "Because I can't believe you think so! Come on, Shuichi is my best friend! No more, no less." "Then I want you to explain this," said Hurakawa, "Why, always when you talk to each other, do you start blushing?" Shit! I had no answer for that. "Because we have an inside joke." Shuichi said suddenly. I could kiss him. No, stick to Kokichi, in a minute, when Hurakawa is gone, you can go all the way. Shuichi looked straight into my eyes. I blushed again and started to laugh. "See?" he said, and Hurakawa looked suspiciously at him. "What is that joke then?" I stopped laughing. "You don't think we'll tell you that soon?" "Of course not, since Akamatsu told me that Kokichi loves boys." "That I WHAT ?!" I looked at Hurakawa with wide eyes. So it was clear ... People agreed that I fall for boys. I felt a great wave of fear come over me. "Even more coincidentally, I heard you talking ... by accident. I didn't even want to hear it." Ahw, are you stopping now? " I heard Ouma-kun say. Followed by Saihara: "I heard footsteps." I wanted to leave, but I ran into Akamatsu and Momota, and had to get away as badly as possible. " I got a terrible feeling. Was it my fault? "I was playing a game on my phone, and Ouma-kun was watching." he said. "That he fell for boys is not true." Hurakawa was silent. "Well, it looks like I was wrong. I'm sorry." "Don't worry," I said, and stood up. "You are not the first to think this. Akamatsu apparently thought so too." Hurakawa smiled. "Then I won't be a burden to you anymore. I'll just go. See you tomorrow!" "See you tomorrow!" I said and Hurakawa left the cellar. "I can't believe how easily you can lie, Kokichi." Shuichi said after he had checked that Hurakawa was actually gone. I walked over to Shuichi and smiled. "I'll never use that against you, Shuichi." I whispered and Shuichi smiled. "Fortunately. Because that would break me." I smiled. I understood him completely. I would also find it heartbreaking if Shuichi cheated on me. I will never use my lying talent against him. I knew this wasn't an easy subject for him, so I started teasing him again. "I'm taking back what I said, I want to start talking about my virginity. When were you planning to take it away from me?" "What?" "I can't remain a virgin forever, can I?" Shuichi laughed. "Stop it! Maybe someone will take it away from yo_u_-" "**_WHAT?!_**" I grabbed him by the shoulders. "What do you mean?!" "Okay, I'm sorry! If I don't take it, nobody will do it!" I took a breath of relief and started to laugh. "Stepped in again," I laughed. "You don't think I want to get rid of my virginity so much, do you?" Shuichi blushed. "No ... Sure not ..." Something seemed to bother him. "Shuichi? Is there anything wrong?" "Huh? No! No, I'm fine." Did I have to take this seriously? "Wait, you're not really planning to take my virginity, right ?!" "...No of course not." Shuichi seemed a bit gloomy to me. Do something, something that makes him a little happier. I stood on my toes and kissed him quickly. Shuichi seemed shocked. But then he smiled. I sat up. "Are you top of Bottom?" Shuichi suddenly asked. "Bottom, of course. Wait, let me guess, you just wanted to know so you could detail your plan to take my virginity!" Shuichi sat up. "No, it was just a random question. I'm just curious." I smiled at him. The next day, Shuichi and I were together all day. I did not mind, then I will spend more time with him. Shuichi also seemed to like it. He joked and played with my hair. At the end of the day, Shuichi took me to the basement, and he pushed me against the wall. I pushed him away from me again and we played around a bit. Quite strange to do, but we really enjoyed it. I beat Shuichi and sat on him while Shuichi was on the floor. "You bite stronger than I thought." said Shuichi and I laughed. I wiped some hair from his face. "Well it turns out that I am a bottom and you a top." Shuichi said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me. "Shuichi, you can't just change the rules!" I laughed. "Sorry, but I don't make the rules." "Then you can't change them either!" "Oh no?" Shuichi pulled me closer to him. I felt his warm breath and kissed him. He did exactly the same and we slowly sat up. I felt warm and safe. I wish it stayed that way forever. It was a few days later when I walked my daily route to school. Suddenly I saw a black van driving slowly towards me. "Hm?" I turned around and saw a group of men in black suits walking towards me. Get out! said a little voice in my head. But I was caught from behind. "Hey! Let me go!" But at that moment I was hit hard from behind, and my vision went black. When I woke up, I was in a small room. "What the hell?" I realized that I had to sit in a locker, and I pushed open the door and got out. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. What happened Where am I? ... Who am I? I tried to remember what had happened. Men in suits who suddenly took me away? No ... That wasn't possible, right? Who am I? I thought as hard as possible. A name came to mind. Kokichi Ouma, The Super High School Level Supreme Leader. Was that me? It had to be, right? I stood up and looked around me. I was in a classroom. But I didn't recognize it. I did not remember anything about what had happened, what happened before I was taken. There was someone ... I loved, right? I couldn't remember the name. I couldn't remember his face either. The only thing I knew was that it was a boy. I searched for an exit and saw a door. This way I can leave! I went to the door and opened it. A hallway. Where did I have to go? I decided to go down the stairs. I walked downstairs and saw other stundents. What? Who were they? They all seemed my age. So they must be freshmen. I followed them from a distance, and I saw them walking to the gym. After all the students went in, I opened the door. Thirteen students, all my age, stood there and looked shocked. "Are you a freshman too?" a green-haired boy asked. "Yeah. What is this? How did we get here?" "I wouldn't know," said the boy, "but I think we'll have to wait for other students." "Will there be more?" a red-haired girl asked. "I think so." We waited for the other students to come, and after a few minutes two students came in. A boy and a girl. They seemed familiar. No that is not possible. I've never seen them before. A few weeks later. Several people have been killed and executed in this killing game. In the end I, Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota, Tsumugi Shirogane, K1-B0, Himiko Yumeno and Maki Hurakawa were left. I had made a plan since Kaede's death so that I would end this killing game. Although it cost my life. I waited for Kaito in the basement. He showed up and brought a crossbow. "Hm? A crossbow? Were you planning to kill me?" "No, but if you don't start to behave better, I'll do it," Kaito said, shooting an arrow in my arm with the crossbow. "Ah!" I shouted. No no no, this could not happen according to the plan. I ran towards him and tried to take the crossbow, but Kaito did not give in. After we spent a minute fighting for the crossbow, a loud noise came from behind. I turned around and saw an Exisal, something I never expected. Maki jumped out of the Exisal, who defended Kaito and shot the crossbow in my back. "Ah!" I fell to the floor and saw that Maki was about to kill me. "The tip of this arrow is dipped with poison is Shuichi's lab, you can die any time now." She just wanted to shoot until Kaito changed her mind and used his arm as a shield. Maki did not expect that, and she was so shocked that she uttered a shout. She ran away and I knew she was going to get the antidote for Kaito. I knew exactly what to do. When she returned with the antidote and gave it to Kaito, I took it and drank it completely empty. Well, Maki just thought that. She could do nothing anymore and ran away while I could sob her. I walked to Kaito with difficulty and offered him the antidote. "Drink up," I said, "I don't need it." "What?" said Kaito surprised. _"Drink quickly!_ I have a plan, but you have to help me with that! That is only possible if you drink that poison and cooperate!" Kaito seemed to understand and drank the antidote. "I have a plan, a plan that ends this killing game, but I have to sacrifice myself for that. And nothing will happen to you, believe me." I explained my plan to him. "**_WHAT?!_**" Kaito jumped up. "You sacrifice yourself so that this killing game ends ?!" I nodded. "Yes. But believe me, people will think YOU are dead, not me. Monokuma can't know the truth behind this murder, and if even Monokuma doesn't know, this killing game can't go on!" Kaito looked up. "W-why are you doing this ... for people who hate you?" I thought about Shuichi. "If they know what I really am, then they don't hate me anymore, believe me. I lied to you, but also to myself. I hate this killing game. I do everything to end it." Kaito stared at me. "Well then, let's get started, otherwise the plan will fail." We went to work. We made a trail of blood from the toilets to the Hydrolic Press, and Kaito lay down on it. I pressed the power button on the camera and the Hydrolic Press simultaneously and he slowly went down. Just before he hit Kaito, I put it on stop and the camera on pause. Kaito came from under the Hydrolic Press and took a deep breath. "My jacket is still there," he said. "Thank you, Kaito, for helping me with this plan." I smiled at him. "It was nice to have known you." "Yes ... I think so ..." I put my coat, scarf, trousers and shoes under the Hydrolic Press. That was it. This was my end. The end of Kokichi Ouma. "Ready?" said Kaito. "Go ahead ..." I heard the Hydrolic Press turn on and I closed my eyes. Goodbye Shuichi ... Then the Hydrolic Press came down ...


End file.
